wolf_bluefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Yohan Tanaka
Perfil * Nombre Artístico: '''ヨハン /Yohan * '''Nombre Real: ヨハン田中/ Tanaka Johan * Apodo: '''Big Cat, Tempo, KingRap * '''Profesión: Cantante, Rapero y Actor * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Tokyo, Japón * Estatura: 180cm * Peso: 65kg * Tipo de sangre: B * Signo zodiacal: Escorpion * Agencia: 'LM Entertainment ** '''Sub-Agencia: 'BG Label Dramas * Out of Control (TvN, 2015-2016) * Secret Message (FTV, 2015) * Haru: An Unforgettable Day in Korea (2010) * 19-Nineteen (SBS, 2010) * IRIS (KBS2, 2009) * I'm Sam (KBS2, 2007) Películas * Tazza: The High Rollers 2 (2014) * Commitment (2013) * 71-Into The Fire (2010) * Attack on the Pin-Up Boys (2007) Vídeos Musicales * Gummy - I'm Sorry (2011) * SATOMI - Every Heart (Junto a Nicholas) (2008) Colaboraciones * G-Dragon - Oh Yeah (Ft '''Yohan and Katana Of PINWO) * G-Dragon - We Belong Together (Ft Yohan and Katana Of PINWO) Curiosidades * Grupo: '''Boys Generation ** '''Posición: '''Rapero Principal, Bailarín y Vocalista * '''Debut: 2004 * Especialidades: Rap, Beat Box, componer música * Aficiones: Las actuaciones de teatro, los musicales y el diseño de moda * Idiomas: Japones e Inglés * Familia: '''Padres y hermana mayor * '''Fanclub: Gamers. * Chica Ideal: '''Con bonita frente y ojos grandes. También que sea considerada. Le gustan las chicas con cabello largo, aunque también de cabello corto si se ven bien como pareja. * '''Mejor amigo: Nicholas * Es uno de los 3 miembros más altos de Boys Generation. * Es el mejor bebedor de alcohol en Boys Generation * Es aficionado a los dramas históricos. * Él se siente muy orgulloso de la dureza de sus muslos. * Conforma el grupo de amigos "Caballeros" con Jonhg, Takeru y el actor Minho Lee * En la escuela secundaria, su padre le dijo: "Si obtienes el primer lugar en toda la escuela, te voy a comprar una motocicleta". Así que Yohan obtuvo el primer lugar en toda la escuela y consiguió una motocicleta. * Se reveló que Yohan se preparó para su debut como solista en secreto ya que temía que los demás le tuvieran celos. Sin embargo, cuando él les contó a sus miembros, ellos se mostraron muy felices y orgullosos de él. Esto hizo que Yohan se arrepintiera de no haberles dicho nada ya que pudo haberles pedido consejos y ayuda. * Él reveló en su pequeños concierto que lloró cuando se dio cuenta que su canción se encontraba en el #3 en listas musicales ya que él se había esforzado mucho para terminar el álbum. * Con pocas horas de haber lanzado su mini álbum se ha posicionado en el primer lugar de los charts musicales Melon, Ment, Genie, Bugs, Soribada, Naver, Daum, Monkey3 y Olleh, consiguiendo un "All Kill" perfecto en todas estas listas musicales. * Es el primer miembro de BG en aparecer en el programa King of Mask Singer. * A Yohan en sus primeros años de debut no le gustaba que digan que su look “asusta” * Yohan quiere casarse cuando tenga mas de 40 * Todos los miembros piensan que Yohan es el más guapo después de Nicholas * Yohan fue rechazado inicialmente por la compañia discografica GT Ent. por ser “gordito” para adaptarse a la “version idelaista” de idol. Más tarde el declaro que fue a su casa e hizo ejercicio durante 6 meses ,pero ahora quería entrar a la LM Ent. * Afirma que cuando le toca hacer las coreografías, siempre le toca con KangTa (ya que el es el supervisor) es como si estuviera con Nicholas , dijo "La voz de los dos son muy parecidas y obvio en el físico, es por eso que le tengo mas confianza" * El ya sabia desde antes del debut y conocer a Kang Ta del el gran parecido de Nicholas y KangTa * Se sentía incomodo con Rinne por la diferencia de edad * El segundo del grupo en grabar un dorama * No le gustan los días lluviosos, le hacen sentirse triste * A Yohan le gustan las personas de mente abierta no le gusta que “pretendan” y sean diferentes por dentro * Tiene el hábito de abrazar,en especial a Doonghae * Fue el que mas lloro, en el ultimo concierto sin Nicholas y el primero sin el * En la ausencia de Nicholas, se le dio el titulo de Visual * Es el tipo ideal de Tsuna (Password Ladies) * Se considera a si mismo como el peor bailarin del grupo. *Comento que Katana de Pink Womens era su amor imposible/platónico. Galería Yohan 1.jpg KK.jpg Categoría:Idol Categoría:ACantante Categoría:ARapero Categoría:AActor Categoría:Nacidos en 1987 Categoría:LM Entertainment Categoría:BG Label